hiddenshadevillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Maeda, Jin
Jin Maeda (前田吟, Maeda Jin) was a Samurai from Hikagakure. He was a member of a noble family residing in the Land of Iron. He was the first ever Samurai to live in Hikagakure, prior to his death in year 94. Background Jin grew up, part of the noble family of Maeda, in the Land of Iron. His family were all very old now, apart from his parents, who were middle-aged and had decided to have a child to continue on the Maeda family. He had a very easy and simple childhood, as his parents loved him, as he was the only child. They would do anything for him, but in return they would expect him to respect them, and do whatever they needed as well. The Maeda noble family, had very close links to the Kobayashi family, having been married into each other. Most of the noble families were linked together, but the relation between the Kobayashi and the Maeda was a very strong link. He was given a sword at a very young age, around five years of age, after his parents had decided that he was going to continue the family tradition of knowing his kenjutsu to an exceptional level, as most of his ancestors were all kenjutsu exceptional, too. Wielding a sword, was something that seemed very natural, which may be due to his ancestors. His training was hard to pick up, even though wielding the weapon wasn't a problem, being able to control it was something completely different. His training went on for years, every now and then when it was not required of him, he would go out and play with his friends, but there was never a real special link, as he would always be too exhausted from training to be able to socialize to any proper standard. Year after year, he would slowly but surely become better at handling his sword, and after a certain amount of years, he would eventually move on to controlling other types of weapons. He would dedicate his free time to perfecting his stance and fighting with the katana, so he were not to lose any experience in that, and wouldn't fall behind. His father was his mentor throughout these years, but he grew ill and was not able to train him, this is when he was given a new master, someone who was not respectful nor easy to get on with. This made his training a bit harder to handle, so he tried to use almost all of his free time, isolating him from friends, dedicating his life to his training, basically. His second weapon was the Tantō. His first try with it, was not as hard as starting with a katana, because being trained in katana gave him a large amount of experience with stance and control, but the biggest difference was the length and the weight, which was hard to get used to, but after dedicating so much of his childhood to it, he was able to do it. Although he had slowed down his training on Katana's, he was still good at them, after all, he gave up free time to train with them. And his Tantō skill was increasing every day, learning new ways to move with the weapon. He was around twelve when he decided he was going to try and train in another technique, he was wanting to become a bit more evasive. He went to a weapon smith with one of his friends which he knew from years ago, and this is when they started becoming better friends again. The weapon smith showed Jin some small spikes, made of metal. These were his final weapon that he'd use, as they would do serious damage to anyone who was stupid enough not to stop, and then stand on them. Walking home, a man came up to them, offering to sell Jin a bow, to which he bought from the man, even though this seemed strange, the man didn't look very well off, so he was doing it just for the idea of giving the man some money, but little did he know that the bow would be something that came naturally to him. After splitting their ways, Jin went back to his training spot, and took the bow, with some arrows that he'd bought shortly after the bow with him. He set up some targets, not thinking he'd be able to hit any, and started shooting.The bow seemed so much easier to handle than his sword and tanto when he first started with them. He shot the targets one after another, and kept hitting, although not in the middle. He decided to shove both his katana training and tanto training into his free time, and focus his training on the bow, it seemed as if it would be more effective in battle, although the others would be very effective too. Over time, he became very experienced in all three of the weapons, after 10 full years of training and dedicating his life to learning these three very important weapons. Migration: Two years after getting his bow, Jin was training one day in his spot, being a very effective Kenjutsu user at this point. A messenger approached him, from the Kobayashi family. The head of the family had summoned him to ask for a favour. The Kobayashi had a son who was intending to go to the Hikagakure to train, but he didn't want him to travel alone. Even though Jin didn't really want to go, he believed it was his duty, out of respect between the two families, so the boy and Jin set off for Hikagakure together. Personality Jin is a generally very friendly person, he will take anything that is said in a very light heart-idly way, not being very serious at all. But he is the type of person who is able to sense when someone is being serious, and is smart enough to know when a situation is not to be joked about. If someone were to hurt those whom he trusts, then he would take very serious actions, according to the law, of course. But if someone who he trusted were to turn on him, it'd be a very different story, as trust is something he values above all else. If Jin was being taught something, it would be quite simple for him to catch on to and understand it, but to actually perform said thing would be a little more tricky. Appearance Appears happy, excited and has smooth and clean clothes, which reflect on his personality of being neat. His hair is very long, with a white band bringing it up into a ponytail. His body is generally the average size of any other, but he has a nice toned and lean build, making him appear as if he was a very healthy person, although his skin tone was mostly pale, which gives the impression that he's always a bit ill. He has a well defined jaw, with a bit of stubble, with big wide eyes. His right arm is the only place which has any form of scar, with a burn mark on his hand. Abilities Ability #1 Ability #2 Accolades Quotes "How do you expect to save someone, if you can't save yourself?"